


Bouquet of Regrets

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Mafiafell - undertale au, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), F/M, More tags to be added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not in a family, Reader needs to stop swearing, Sans ain't so bad, mafiafell, mob, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: After taking a bullet protecting the judge Sans from a stupid mobster a woman finds herself in the care of the powerful Aster mob family.  Having carefully maintained a balance to keep her mother safe now she finds herself sinking deeper and deeper into a world she's terrified she's to well suited for.





	1. Carnation in Yellow

The pain is a shock as I drop back.  Frankly I had always kind of thought this would happen.  I’ve always had this terminal need to help people, it was bound to get me in trouble.  I hated seeing others being hurt or taken advantage of, and oh boy do I hate fuckin’ racists.  

Problem was, a lot of powerful people with guns… were racist.

It was kind of a problem with the world, with the cities.  I had heard that smaller quiet towns weren’t so bad. Skin color didn’t matter, species didn’t matter.  In little towns people were happy, they had homes and family and friends. They lived cozy unaffected lives.

It sounded way to good to be true, and hell it probably was, but a dream was a dream for a reason. Heck anything was better than this dump of a city anyway, I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out it was the bile of hate in the air that made Ma so sick.

I’ll probably never know now though.

What even happened?

As I’m laying there I tried to process what had just happened to me.  There had been an argument. Nothing new, frankly. I’d been studying a stall of really nice looking apples when it had started, Ma has a fondness for the green sour kind.  I’m not stupid, I don’t just jump into fights, boys would be boys after all and if a couple of stupid meat heads wanted to duke it out in the middle of the street that was their problem, not mine.

But then things escalated.

I still wasn’t to concerned until I heard the word ‘monster’.  Now this caught my attention for a couple of reasons. Monsters had been out and around for a few years now, well about 10 if I remembered right.  They had a whole section of the city to themselves and had spread, just livin, like every other poor schmuck. Because they had a good chunk of the city to themselves I didn’t see ‘em often, some of the more humanoid ones would come into this area though, sort of a grey patch where the human half and monster half met.

Secondly of course, there were monsters in the mobs.  There were two main families I knew about. The Dreemurs, they had been like monster royalty at one point then when things had gotten up here they’d just become a ‘family’.  Then there was another one, the ‘Asters’. Frankly I didn’t know much about them except apparently the guy in charge wasn’t just into crime but some crazy science to. Rumor had it he didn’t kill people who angered him, he used them in experiments.

Of course none of this really pertained to the matter at hand.

Some dumb ass of a human guy was on his high horse about a monster.  As I listened I gleaned the guy had just been strolling by, and Mr. Dumbass Human had been... what? affronted by his existence?  It was annoying… and loud. Placing three crisp green apples in a sack I paid the vendor and turned.

“Are you done?  We all got places to be and shit ta do and listenin to you spout all that garbage is givin me a headache.” I had said, at that point I couldn’t see much of the monster.  His back was to me big and broad, not fat but, I dunno, just big. I could see the silky fabric on the back of the vest, it was black but I could just see the dark red of the front panels where they met at his sides. He wore a black shirt and slacks, shiny black shoes, and gold cufflinks winked in the light… ooohh the monster was Mr. Fancy….

Eh, big deal..

I walked over slinging the bag of apples over my shoulder and looking at the kid, he was pretty scrawny but I recognized him.  It took a moment to place him but then I realised he was a kid working for Don Zora… damnit Lucian… I had thought he taught his punks better than this,  but apparently not.

The kid had sneered at me… what an idiot.

“You better stay outta this ya damn bitch, Ain’t got nothin to do with you.” he spat… hoo boy… what a brat.  Now don’t get me wrong the kid was probably 18-19 but at almost 30 myself, he was a kid, a brat and about to get his ass handed to him for mouthing off at me of all people.

“Look,  _ kid _ ,” I said saying the word clearly so he knew I meant business.  I stepped towards him and took a little pleasure in the slight shuffle backwards he made.  Leaning forward I was only about a head taller than him but it got my point across because he leaned back not appreciating me in his personal space I expect.

“You’re really givin me a headache.  So back off or I give your pal Lucian a call, hmm?” I said lowly he paled stepping back again, there we go, now that was the proper reaction.  I suppose I can’t blame him, there's no real way for him to know who I was but still. What was it with damn kids so ready to pick fights? Especially with a monster, who had magic!  I turn to the monster while I grab the kid by his scruff

“Sorry about the kid, don’ worry he’ll be dealt with. I trust this won’t be a problem?” I asked calmly, despite that manner I had felt a cold finger of dred slide down my spine.  The monster was a skeleton.

Shit

His cloths where very fine he had gold rings on his fingers and a gold tooth in his big grinning mouth… Double shit

“Say you’re sorry to the gentleman.” I said dropping the kid and grabbing the back of his head forcing him to bow

“Why should I?  Just another stinkin’ monster!  And what are you some sympathizin’ whore?  Is that it or you just like monster dick? Savin his ass won’t help you girlie he’s all bo-” He went flying from the force of my hit. Frankly, he brought that on himself.  He should have paid attention when I’d let his hair go. I felt the bone of his nose crunch under the back of my hand but really couldn’t be fussed to care to much, If he was going to survive long enough to be an actual family member, he was going to have to learn to think and act quickly.

“Idiot.” I sneered sighing  and glancing at the back of my hand there was a smear of blood which I rubbed away on the hip of my slacks, damn I hate punks like him. Looking up at the skeleton, who hadn’t moved during the whole exchange, I bow my head.  The things was, there were only three skeletons in the city, Count ‘em… three, Don Aster, ‘The Great Papyrus’, and the Judge, Sans.

Now the things was, Don Aster never went outside of monster territory, so I understood it. Then there was Papyrus was impossibly tall, that left only one option for the skeleton in front of me.

The Judge.

The Judge had a hell of a reputation and while I might have hated this stupid punk and what he’d said, I didn’t want him gettin offed for offending the big guy… god he was big.  He wasn’t even fat, just big, it was crazy. Trying to wrap my head around how a skeleton could fill out those clothes so much was just making my head hurt so I chose to just shove that aside.

“Please allow me to apologize for the kid.  He’s younger and newer, he obviously hasn’t learned.” I said shooting a glance back where the kid was stirring.  The large skeleton took a puff of a thick cigar and I kept respectful, I didn’t want to get toasted for this kid either frankly.

“Well…” the skeleton let out a long hiss of breath smoke pluming out between us it was weird though I almost swear I saw shapes in it, Magic cigar? Probably.

“I guess I can… overlook this little mishap. Nothin a good, refresher on manners can’t fix.” he said smoothly those sharp teeth where still twisted in a grin and it took every ounce of willpower not to snap, he was a skeleton, the skull had a shape, he wasn’t mocking me, he was just shaped that way that was all...

“Absolutely” I said firmly to the suggestion, oh boy kid was getting more than a refresher when I was done, and Lucian was getting a fucking earful, this was not my job!  Wrangling his people cause he couldn’t keep the youth in line? He was so damn lucky it was me.

“I hate to leave on bad terms.  Let me assure you then since you stepped in, I’ll let this one slide.  For you dollface.” I felt a tick and almost bit my tongue to keep from snapping at him.  No, it was fine, he didn’t mean anything by it, it was just one of those damn endearing terms men thought ladies liked that was all…it wasn’t like he knew my name, he wouldn’t know how to address me, simple as that.

“Thank you.” I finally managed to say once I got myself under control. I stood as a scream ripped out.  The skeleton had jerked his head up looking behind me and I had turned only to see that dumb ass kid... with gun in hand.  

Fuck…

Damn it… It hurt…

I moved so fast, the gun shot had been like an explosion in my ears and as I pitched back I saw bones skewer the kid.  Stupid kid shoulda just stayed down.

I’m shaking to hard, grabbing my chest it’s hot and cold, it’s so weird, it’s not pleasant that's for sure,  I can feel something hands? Oh god, every breath hurt, I-I didn’t want to die here, what the hell had I been thinking?

“Easy kid easy I gottcha, Shit… Uh... “  My eye opened a fraction. The monster? He was moving my hand looking at the wound  My hearing was going tinny, damn I was dying here… my fingers shook on the handle of the bag... ma wanted her apples.  I had... I had to get the apples to ma… she only ever asked for those…

I could feel something odd on my chest it was a strange pressure and I thought maybe I could see green light but Maybe I was hallucinating, did you hallucinate when you died?  Fuck if I knew...

“A-apples…” I managed weakly the Skeleton looked at my face confused “Ma...ma…” I managed if he wanted to do something for me, he could take the apples to my ma.  Maybe let her know what had happened? Someone would take care of her… hopefully … someone… she… I…

 

❀

 

I wake to pain.  

Pain and unbelievable pressure on my chest.

Am I dead?  I dunno but fuck me, if this is death somebody lied, cause this hurt!It was dark as well, I couldn’t move,  my whole body felt like lead. Christ if I was spending eternity like this I was going to get sick of it real fast.  I tried to speak but the effort just to get the air out was a straine and all I heard was a thready moan… Well I sounded alive, and pretty terrible.

“SANS THE HUMAN HAS AWOKEN.” God that was loud!  What the hell?!

“T-to loud….” I managed, hey, I could speak, maybe I really wasn’t dead yet!

“SAY THAT AGAIN HUMAN I COULD NOT HEAR YOU.” the voice said, it grated in my head so I just clammed up hoping if I didn’t respond who ever was talking would stop.  I heard footsteps rush into… wherever the hell I was. Good shoes on wood, then carpet as they got closer.

“She’s awake?  Hey, Kid can ya hear me?”  That voice, that was the skeleton from before… so it really had been the Judge!  Meaning the speaker was either Papyrus or the Don, and since I doubted a don would be reporting on my health I’d have put money on it being the brother.

“‘S it dark?” I managed to wheeze out, I had a frantic moment of thinking maybe I was blind but then I realised there was no reason I would be I was shot in the chest not the head and I hadn’t hit it when I fell.

“Oh! Heh, had to cover your eyes for a bit there.  You really pushed the line there kid, really thought you were gonna croak.” he said I can feel something being lifted off my face and slowly carefully open my eyes.  I’m on a bed… a nice bed. Everything's in dark strong colors, well color… It’s all red or black, there where accents of gold here and there but even the wood was dark, polished to a mirror shine.

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING HUMAN?”  that voice again, I winced and glanced over,  Sans is right by my head and a little behind him is the impossibly tall Papyrus… but he’s not that tall actually maybe six and half feet?  I’m pretty sure that king guy broke seven, but I don’t know for sure.

“Like I got shot, how should I feel?” I managed weakly, his voice is making my head pound, why was he shouting so much? Sans looked at me funny a moment before turned to the other skeleton,

“Why don’t you go get Dings?  He’ll wanna speak to her.” he said quickly and quietly, maybe he didn’t want me to overhear. To bad for him I had very very sensitive hearing.  To bad for me because his brother hollered once again declaring that to be a good idea and headed out of the room.

“Sorry bout him.  He’s not yellin he’s just got a big voice.” Sans explained,  H-had he noticed? I might have blushed but with so much blood loss I probably didn’t.

“I got shot…” I said again still kind of marvelling that I was alive at all. Sans chuckled 

“Yeah kid… ya did. Wouldn’a happened either but you moved… in front o’ me.” he said giving me a complicated look before shifting pulling back the covers.  I’m surprised to see I’ve been changed I don’t know who did it and not sure I want to know. My old flannel shirt and slacks had been swapped for a red and silky mens dress shirt, it was big and I could only assume it must have been Sans as it seemed to wide for Papyrus who was very, very, skinny.  For a moment I tried to appreciate the quality of the material, this was probably the most expensive thing that would ever touch my body. Unfortunately there were more important matters at hand.

“Didn’t matter… Kids dead anyway.” I muttered bitterly, Sans sighed carefully unbuttoning the shirt.  Another woman might have been embarrassed and in fact he kept looking at my face everytime he slipped a button free as if expecting me to freak out at any moment, was he disappointed I didn’t?  Would he think that meant I was easy and used to men undoing my shirt? I doubted it but I also didn’t really care. Skin was skin, and the most logical explanation was he was checking my wound not being a pervert.

“Y-yeah.. Kinda… instinct ya know?” he managed was he trying to apologize?  I sighed and nodded, the fact is, he wasn’t to blame. I had done everything I could, and Sans had acted in self defense, the kid brought it on himself.  Despite knowing that, there was still guilt, settled like a thick bile in my gut.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” I said finally when I realised I had not replied and he’d stopped to watch me.  Satisfied he went back to his task. Soon he parted the shirt managing to keep my breasts covered and looked at the bandage on my chest.

“Clean shot?” I asked curiously he shook his head pointing, there was a blood stain where the wound was, just a bit to the left of my sternum right under the breast.

“Clipped your rib and got lodged in your left lung ya still gotta lotta healin to do kid.” he said carefully removing the bandages and beginning to clean the wound.  It was surprising how little the hole was for the amount of pain.

“How am I alive?” I asked reaching up I pushed hair off my face then I grew annoyed, just that simple motion was exhausting!  To take my mind off that I looked at him this was a pretty important question... at least to me, but he just shrugged.

“Magic.” he said I was annoyed but then I realized, he wasn’t kidding.  Monsters had magic I’d been magiced alive? I wasn’t sure what to think about that, but hell I was grateful.

“W-well t-thanks, I uh… jeeze If I know you could do that…” I sighed “I still woulda stepped in anyway.” I admitted with an internal scowl, I never learn.

“ **_I must admit that is refreshing coming from a human_ ** .”  A strange voice comes from the doorway and startles me, Sans too apparently, because he stands abruptly

“Boss.” he said quickly and I realize I’m looking at Don Aster also known as Mad Gaster.  

Oh shit…

“ **_She seems speechless, an unusual trait in a woman_ ** .” he comment as he stared at me,  I flared instantly ready to rip him a new one... but the movement shifted the wound and all I could do was give a hoarse shout and sag against the bed.  It was embarrassing being laid out fighting for breath the pain had robbed from me, while this Elegantly proud skeleton stood there looking at me.

“ **_Oh… I offended her… I extend my apologies it was a poor attempt at humor_ ** .” Aster said walking forward he stood patiently by the bed side while Papyrus grabbed a chair and dragged it over for him he sat, looking pretty spiffy in a neat black suit.  Everything was black except for a hot blood red tie that had a neat little gold tie pin with a red crystal set in it. They certainly had a theme...

“ **_I have been led to understand thanks are in order, not only did you step in on behalf of my son but you even took a bullet for him_ ** .” He said calmly,  his voice was strange but there was a calm controlled cadence to it, it was both mystifying… and terrifying.  It was easy to see why this guy was in charge he just pulsed with power.

“O-h uh… I don’t... I mean…” I fumble this is not a situation I’m familiar with and the etiquette I usually relied on was failing me here.  Oh I’ve dealt with Family heads. (Never on my back with a bullet wound but..) This was a whole other level of danger. I was talking toa don, not just a don, but one of the top two monster dons!  On top of that not just any monster, but mad Gaster, and The judge was his son… this day was getting better and better.

“ **_Of course.  It being so unusual I am forced to wonder why you would do such a thing._ ** ” He said drawing me out of my thoughts.  I caught his tone and scowled at the insinuation.

“Because I don’t tolerate racism… at all, and I sure as hell don’t approve of pissy little upstarts tryin to make a mess in the few violence free zones in my town.” I said shortly.  The lights in his eye sockets went small as he stared at me a moment, Papyrus and Sans both tense before the older skeleton laughed openly

“ **_Well well,  not afraid to voice your opinion I see._ ** ” he said as his laughter eased to calmer chuckles.  I probably should have stopped there, but he’d rubbed a nerve and I was hurting, basically in no mood to play nice.

“It’s not an opinion it’s simply what it is, I defended him because he was a monster bein harassed by one of my people, I won’t have that, ever.  I don’t tolerate willful ignorance.” I said plainly, The Don nodded hands folding in his lap

“ **_That’s a good thing.  Human minds have great potential but things like prejudice shut off so much of their minds to possibilities._ ** ” he said with some disgust I can’t help agreeing with him on that point. 

“ **_So you would have protected any monster from ‘your’ people?  What family are you with?_ ** ” he asked.  Yeah knew that was coming should have worded it better but eh it was what it was.

“I’m not with any family, I know Don Lucian Zora, but that’s it.” I explained scowling Oh boy was he getting an ear full when I got up.

“ **_Zora? He is on the eastside by the waterfront yes? I believe I have met him,  an unusually agreeable human, I am glad to know he has people who are just as well mannered._ ** ” the monster said and I’m forced to raise my hand to stop him before he misunderstands the situation

“I am not one of his people.” I said shortly,  the monster seems irritated but allows me to continue intrigued I guess.  He probably didn’t get talked back to often and the rational ‘I want to live’ part of my brain was telling me to quit while I was ahead… the rest of my brain just urged me on.

“When I say my people, I mean humans in general.  The whole species is circlin the drain fast and they seem to be tryin to speed up the process.” I said flatly and sighed my chest was aching from talking so much, guess getting shot in the lung was a lot worse than I thought.

“ **_I see,  I would continue to speak with you another time.  Human bodies are not very fond of magic, the healing process is going to take time. For that I apologize._ ** ”  I’m surprised, his apology is sincere.  I don’t know why but I guess I took this as a man who didn’t apologize easily and I found myself shaking my head, it was hardly his fault human bodies where stupidly hard to fix.

“Don’t apologize, I’m alive, which is way better than I expected.  He could have left me there to bleed out.” I tried to joke to ease the older monster, I’m not sure why but I kinda like the guy, maybe because he seems relatively normal.  I had kind of built up this horrifying image in my head of some crazy scientist based on the rumors.

“Ah I wouldn’a done that doll face I-” Sans cut himself off when I shot him a look he seemed surprised. 

“Ok, since we’re going to be actually interacting I’m going to say this now.  I’m not a big fan of pet names, I have a name already, I’m going to ask that you use it.” I said, I see the Don arch a brow from the periphery of my vision, Sans shrugged and nodded.  I give my name and sigh settling against the pillows I feel weak all of a sudden. So weak…

“Oh, I gotta tell Ma.” I said shifting suddenly and gasping at the sharp pain that shot through me The Don who had been walking towards the door paused glancing back

“ **_Your mother?_ ** ” he questioned I nodded 

“She’s pretty sick I was out gettin her apples when this whole thing happened.  She’s probably worried sick, and I don’t even know what happened to the apples…” I said weakly damnit those things aren’t cheap either…

The Don frowned thoughtfully before looking to Sans

“ **_Since it’s your life she saved, you will take care of her,  your brother and I are going to go inform her mother, and pick up some replacement apples_ ** .”  It was said so easily so plainly that for a second I didn’t process what he meant. The Don looked at me expectantly,  right… an address…

“W-well I don’t want to put you out…” I mumbled weakly but the amused look remained,  it seemed once the Don got his teeth in something he wouldn’t let go so I rattled off our address noting a look on Papyrus’ face.   I knew for a fact if I asked him he would be able to recite my address perfectly.

“U-uh her names Linda. She might be in her housecoat, She’s in bed a lot because of her health… Uh… I mean are you sure ‘cause I could um…”  I falter I can’t exactly call we haven’t got a phone… damn it.

“ **_Consider it restitution for you heroism.  I know if my child was laid up someplace having been shot I would want to know.  I shall reassure her of your well being_ ** .” he said lightly, he didn’t even comment on the fact that my address was right in the middle of Lucians territory.  With out another word he turned and strode out, Papyrus followed him quickly leaving me and Sans alone.

“Hehe so, uh… that was interestin… Never seen anyone get mouthy with Dings like that and live.  Even if they did save our lives... well I don’t think that’s happened before to be frank.” he said scratching the back of his skull in an almost sheepish motion before he took his seat back and resumed cleaning the wound, all my movement had caused it to bleed again.

“It’s alright, he’s not so bad… I wasn’t expectin to meet him but laid out like this there's not much I can do but roll with what's tossed.” I said casually. Gasping as a particular dig sent pain through me I bit my lip hard

“Sorry Ki- uh…” he hesitated then said my name,  I smiled nodding 

“It’s alright just hurts a bit keep at it I know it’s got to be done.  I didn’t ask before but is the bullet out at least?” Sans nodded

“Yeah, I was able to bring it back along the same path as well so it didn’t do any extra damage, the lung is mostly repaired another healin session and it’ll be as good as new.  Mostly it’s this part and the bone that’ll take longest to heal, but it’s the least dangerous part. You’re out of the worst of it so ‘Sans’ any horrible infection ya should be ok.” he was grinning, I couldn’t help snorting at the terrible pun as I settled.  My eyelids were feeling heavy but I didn’t want to sleep I was actually really enjoying this chat with Sans, So Don Aster was his father, and Papyrus his brother huh? What a family.

“You know, you kinda surprised me kid… no ones really stepped in like that before except my bro.  It’s kinda funny, when we were kids I was the one sticking up for him, at some point he got bigger then me.” he said though he seemed to be talking more to himself as he worked on cleaning away the blood.

“What was it like? You where a kid underground right?” I asked softly drifting, he nodded and began to talk.  He told me a few things, his dad had worked for the Dreemurr family when they had been little, slowly building a power base of his own because he didn’t like a lot of the kings methods.

Eventually there was a power shift something about human souls, I was too sleepy to really understand.  He described the area they had lived in called Snowdin, there was a place called waterfall which was the prettiest place according to Sans, crystals sparkled in the rock walls of the cave like stars.  

“I was kinda disappointed how hard it is to see the stars here.” he said shifting his hands pausing, he seemed deep in thought and I found myself reaching up tapping his hand

“‘S the lights… Place… to see stars… I know a… place.” I mumbled god I felt so heavy and dopy Sans was looking at me surprised before smiling

“Oh yeah? Maybe when you wake up you can tell me about it… but your passin out kiddo… get some sleep.” he said chuckling his voice a low rumble in my head seeming to coax me deeper.

“N-not a… kid…” I managed before slipping off, I didn’t know it at the time but Sans had looked over me then and had agreed.  I was no kid.


	2. Salt Cedar

Apparently finding my home had been pathetically easy (in Papyrus’ own words)  the fancy sleek black car had been admired and feared by curious onlookers. Needless to say my neighbourhood wasn’t the type that catered to nice cars and sleek suits. The ripple of startled excitement when two dapper skeletons had exited the car had apparently really padded Don Asters ego, even Papyrus had puffed up when he had caught twitters of some ladies commenting on the tall handsome skeleton. 

I can’t begin to explain how relieving it is to know my neighbours had reacted well to the unexpected guests.

All of this was second hand from Papyrus later that day but apparently my mother had been ‘Suitably impressed and awed’ by their appearance at our home.  She had invited them in, as I expected in her nightgown and housecoat looking bedraggled and weak. She had offered tea, and had promptly been bulldozed into sitting with the don while Papyrus had made it.  I must admit I wish I’d had a hand to see the huge skeleton moving in our small kitchen making tea with my mothers pretty little china tea set.

While he had managed that The Don had sat with my mother in the little sitting room and explained everything that had happened.  Apparently they had a very good chat but No one would tell me much about it only that by the end of it The Don and my mother where laughing  And he had somehow convinced her to agree to let me stay at their house! It was bewildering to say the least and upsetting, she needed someone to take care of her!

Then somehow the elderly woman next to us got involved (hell if they’d tell me when she arrived) and she was apparently ‘More than happy’ To keep an eye on my mother while I was recovering.  Then to top it all off The Don… Mr. Rumoured to be a crazy mad scientist who experiments on humans and monsters… handed my mother a bag full of fresh green apples. A whole bag! Not three…

And told her he was grateful for me saving his son.

Frankly learning all this was massively confusing for me.  None of the other… hrmm no scratch that none of the human families would do so much for one person even if they did stop a son from getting shot.  Oh they’d try and take care of that person, and Maybe offer that person a favour but all of this? It was pretty excessive as far as I was concerned, and I was pretty concerned.

I learned all this when I woke up, According to Papyrus who was at the bedside I had slept for twelve hours.  He made some comment about how the human body was contrary, not accepting healing magic but taking so long to heal on its own.  I really couldn’t argue with that assessment. He helped me sit up and had set a tray on my lap. There was a plate of spaghetti and a glass of milk I questioned this.

“MILK MAKES GOOD BONES, YOUR RIB IS CHIPPED SINCE YOU WILL NOT ACCEPT THE HEALING MAGIC THIS MILK SHOULD HELP.” he said firmly.  I came to accept that Papyrus would always be relatively loud, it wasn’t so bad this time, maybe because I was in less pain?

“AH, I AM TO MAKE SURE YOU TAKE THESE TWO PILLS,  THEY WILL HELP EASE ANY PAIN.” he said extending a hand, two small painkiller sat in his palm I took them with thanks and downed them first with a hearty drink of milk, then I ate as he regaled me with the meeting.

I was surprised how good it was.  I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but since skeletons didn’t have tongues (that I’d seen at least) I wasn’t sure how they could taste anything.  Maybe that was magic to. I just didn’t know enough about monsters to say.

“I appreciate the food, you have a great cook.” I complimented,  he studied me for a moment before puffing up with pride 

“OF COURSE WE DO HUMAN, SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I AM WOULD ONLY ALLOW FOR PERFECTION EVEN IN OUR MEALS.” he said firmly,  wait… he had made this? Now I was doubly impressed, especially since I could barely boil an egg. Well no that wasn’t true, I could cook some things, but a lot of it of easy stuff.

“I feel kinda guilty you guys doin all this for me, I mean… doesn't it seem excessive to you?  I mean I am grateful don’t get me wrong, But you could have just patched me up and sent me on my way you don’t have to… go this far.” I said gesturing, Papyrus nodded thoughtfully

“I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING ABOUT OUR FAMILY HUMAN,  I BELIEVE YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE, BUT IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU AND WHOMEVER YOU TELL.” he said calmly  I’m not offended, they are a mob family after all.

“MY BROTHER SANS IS… LIKE THE HUMAN BODY INCREDIBLY POWERFUL IN SOME WAYS AND INCREDIBLY WEAK IN OTHERS.  IF THAT MAN HAD SHOT MY BROTHER, HE WOULD HAVE DIED. EVEN IF HE WAS NOT HIT IN A VULNERABLE PLACE.” Papyrus explained carefully shifting a little he seemed almost… uncomfortable talking about it.

“WE TRY NOT TO CODDLE HIM BUT MY FATHER AND I OFTEN WORRY FOR HIM, BECAUSE OF THIS… CONDITION.  WE ARE GRATEFUL TO YOU BECAUSE UNLIKE A HUMAN, IF A MONSTER TAKE A FINAL BLOW, THEY IMMEDIATELY TURN TO DUST, THERE IS NO RESUSCITATION.” he explained monsters were pretty resilient it took a lot to kill them, their HP could stretch as far as they needed it to go… mostly.  But eventually they could lose hold on it, especially if they didn’t have any of their own food, which was apparently imbued with their healing magic.

“You wouldn’t have been able to use healing magic on him.” I reasoned.  Papyrus shook his head

“IT IS NOT SOMETHING I LIKE TO THINK ABOUT. BUT HE IS MY BROTHER, AND HE HAS ALWAYS… AHEM.  WELL, HE IS AN EXCELLENT ENFORCER AND DOES HIS DUTY AS JUDGE QUIET WELL.” he said stubbornly clamming up, but I had a feeling I knew what he had meant to say.

“Then I’m really glad I stepped in when I did.” I said honestly frowning at my hands “I just…” Papyrus looked up eyeing me questioningly when I cut myself off.  I wasn’t going to finish my thought but he prodded me.

“I just wish I had been able to stop it entirely.  That boy is dead I was trying to damn hard to keep him alive to…” I said softly sighing

“It’s stupid to feel guilty,  he’s the idiot who had a gun. Those younger ones aren’t even supposed to have them yet.  I can tell you now as soon as I’m on my feet Lucians gettin a kick in the teeth.” I said annoyance once again winning over guilt, Papyrus chuckled

“PERHAPS MY FATHER IS RIGHT, YOU ARE QUITE AMUSING HUMAN.” he said before standing and collecting the tray. 

“MY BROTHER HAD WORK TO ATTEND TO, BUT HE WILL RETURN IN ABOUT AN HOUR, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE OR DO YOU WISH TO SLEEP?” he asked looking down at me.  I felt strangely vulnerable, stuck laid out on the bed staring up at this huge skeleton with his razor sharp teeth and hot red eye lights.

“U-uh, a book? I-if it’s not a problem.” I managed, he nodded 

“MY FATHER HAS AN EXTENSIVE LIBRARY, WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING HUMAN OR MONSTER?” he asked, I immediately perked up, a monster book? As in a book with a story written by a monster? Or a history of monsters by monsters?  That sounded amazing!

“Monster!... oh, uh, Please.” I managed sheepishly.  He nodded but seemed pleased by my choice. Or amused by my eagerness, either way he left with a smile.  It was weird I could tell when these skeletons where really smiling compared to when they just looked like they were smiling because of well their skulls.  I can’t even say it’s in the eyes because, well they don’t have those either, just the big empty eye sockets, and these lights. Maybe that's what it is? Something about the lights that Somehow is a tell?  I’m not sure so I leave it and shift to try and get myself into an upright position. 

Moving isn’t so band, the arms move fine though my left shoulder is stiff and achy.  The pain hits when I try to sit up though, instantly there is a searing ache in my chest.  Never one to let a little (ok a lot) of pain get to me I pushed myself up determinedly, I was sick of being flat on my back like some invalid.  Suddenly I understood better why Ma pushed herself so hard, I could barely handle what about a day? And most of it sleeping.   
  
A shadow fell across the light from the door but it wasn’t Papyrus, it was Sans again I was surprised and dropped against the pillows gasping, the sharp inhale of breath even hurt… damn.

“Hey hey easy, you’re still hurt ya know.” he said stepping forward quickly he set a book on my lap and helped me sit up right propping the pillows better so I was more sitting than laying like I had been before at a sort of angle to eat.   


“I didn’t expect you back.. Your brother said you were… workin’.” I said shifting a little, probably best not to ask to much about that, last thing I needed was these guys to think I was trying to get information or something.   
  
“I was, I finished so I’m back, Tha’ alright wit you?” he asked hands in his pockets he stood leaning back on his heels as he stared at me, he… he was trying to…? I snorted, I couldn’t help it, he was trying so hard to look intimidating and hell maybe it was the painkillers, or the pain but it just looked silly to me.

“What?  Don’ tell me I’m not scary enough for you!” he exclaimed with mock hurt but I could here the chuckle in his voice gold tooth winking in the light from the lamp. I sighed settling against the pillows, it… it had been nice to laugh like that.

“No no, nothin like that!  I am, suitably impressed by you.” I said lightly reaching for the book curiously    
  
“Boss said you wanted a book.” he said conversationally I looked up confused   
  
“Boss?” Wait wasn’t the Don the boss?  Was there a different system for monsters?  No no I was positive Papyrus had deferred to Gaster so..   
  
“Yeah… He hates it when I call ‘im that.” he said grabbing the chair and turning it to straddle it arms crossed over the back as he looked at me

“So naturally I gotta call ‘im that whenever I can, just to get his goat.” At that I laughed again    
  
“Oh yeah?  I guess that’s something older brothers have to do?” I asked though I did remember Lucia being sort of like that with his younger sister. He’d tease her, in a good natured way but god help anyone who teased her maliciously, even when we had been young he’d been a tough nut.

“You said before it’s just you and your ma?” he asked curiously,  It figured, after all I knew a lot more about him right now then he did about me, so I nodded

“Yeah, Pops was a sailor.  I was still a kid when his ship went down, takin everyone with it.  It’s weird I don’t know if it’s because I was just a kid, or if it’s because He’d been at sea so much my whole life already but, I didn’t and can’t say I do miss him now.  I was shocked yeah, upset, I cried because the man my ma said was my father had died. But I think, I was more upset for her. That look on her face when the soldiers came to the door, I’ve never wanted her to look like that again I guess.” I said musingly.  It didn’t hurt to talk about. Once I had asked Lucian if that made me a bad kid, for not missing my ‘dad’ but he reasoned that if I didn’t really know the guy, what was there to miss?

“So your ma raised you alone after that?  She must be a tough lady.” he complimented I nodded firmly

“Absolutely,  she was a hard worker, would probably still be workin if she hadn’t gotten so sick,  she was never one to idle about the house like some of the other Navy wives. She made sure I went to school, there was a lot more education available for me then there had been when she’d been a kid.” I said scowling slightly though most of that ‘education’ had been about ‘managing a household and cooking and being a mother.  Granted now I’m glad I know how to cook and budget ‘cause I can take care of Ma but still…

“So, what exactly do you do to earn money, it was the middle of the day when that whole mess started up.” he pointed out, and yeah he had a point, I figured they would know eventually so I took a breath

“I told you I know Don Zora?”  He nodded interestedly

“Well I’m not part of the family, but I will do some jobs for him. I’ve got some skills he values and When I want to I make a pretty good woman.” I said chuckling, Sans Snickered

“Oh yeah?  I couldn’t tell.” he teased before shifting a little he seemed to be considering something

“What exactly to you do for Zora?” he asked, yep, I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose

“Nothin good that’s for sure… Hell you’ll find out, I wouldn’t be surprised if Your dad hasn’t already looked into it.  I do, under the table work. Part of the reason I’m not with a family is to protect my Ma, the other part is so I’m not recognized by other families when I do my investigations.” I explained shifting a little

“No one really cares about women, and no one's ever gonna suspect some dumb blond of passing info t another family…. Or making a hit.” I said softly staring at the wall hard not wanting to see his reaction.   
  
“Ma thinks I’m a singer, and I am...when I need to be, sometimes I’m a party girl, sometimes I’m an escort, what ever I need to be, I change my voice or well my talkin style, I change my hair I wear makeup I change my style right down to the way I walk the way I move.  It all goes into making me someone else. Invisible in plain site.” I explained shrugging then gasping yeah maybe don’t shrug bad idea. I glanced over nervously what would he think? Yeah he was the Judge but still… I can’t read his expression but his eye lights are gone and he's looking at the floor.  Of course he’s pissed he probably thinks the only reason I even got involved before was to get close to him or something? I just told him that I am a blank slate of a person able to be whatever was needed, who could trust… a person like that?

“That’s gotta be hard huh?” he asked looking up his expression… gentle

“W-what?  W-well yeah but because of it I can make sure Ma gets all the medical help she needs… hospitals and meds aren’t cheap after all… I can pay for our place buy food keep on top of the bills. And I cover anyone who can’t make the protection fees for our neighbourhood. Not that they know that. “ I chuckled a little 

“Tell you what Lucian hates that, he says I’m lettin them use me but hey, I don’t mind it, I have everything I want my mas safe and gets her meds, her home is neat, I know she's safe in Zora territory.” I said brushing it off.  Did it bother me? Yeah, less than it used to but it did. I hadn’t really had a plan for my life, but I hadn’t exactly thought I’d grow up to kill people, no matter how bad those people where.

“The thing you gotta understand is Lucian is a Don with limits He doesn't traffic women, he doesn't tolerate rape, he limits drug sales to people old enough to make their own decision to have shitty lives.” she said looking at Sans seriously

“I kill people but I’d rather be the one who killed those pieces of shit, then having them kill innocent people in cross fires, or bar fights, or just because they don’t like how they look.” I said firmly to my surprise he nodded

“I get that.” he said calmly reaching out his finger brushed my cheek, just one following the curve of my face

“You think I’m gonna look down on ya because you killed some bastards who are better off dead?  Kid, I’m the judge for a reason you know.” he said easily smiling at me and, I found myself relaxing, it was weird, but… maybe having him say what I had always thought was comforting.

“Guess your not big on trafficking either huh?” I asked he shook his head    
  
“Nope, pops doesn’t talk about it much but before we broke off, he used to work for the Dreemurs, seein what they did to kids it messed him up pretty bad, That’s why he got out, got us all out.  Everyone does shitty things but there are limits. Pops ain’t a good man, neither am I or the boss but we do some good things, when we can.” he said frankly,

“And his reputation for doing bizarre and dubious science experiments on people and monsters alike?” I questioned Sans laughed   
  
“Oh yeah he does that, but like you, only the ones who aren’t worth keepin alive.” he explained easily.  We talked like that for a while, easy conversation, then he used some more of his healing magic, it was interesting to see it, the green glow, feeling him, it’s hard to explain but it was like I could feel him inside me, moving through my blood wrapping around the bones where I had been hit soothing the ache fixing what he could before my body rebelled and forced him out.

“That felt interesting.” I admitted as he came back to himself, he chuckled nodding

“It can, Healing is easier if you can see the damage so letting myself go in as it were I can get a better look at what wrong and how to fix it,  You must have some minor magic in you to feel it though, I could tell you where aware of me.” he explained. That was interesting then again ever since the monsters had come out Some humans had been showing signs of magic, or opened up about abilities they had kept hidden.  Some of them anyway, not everyone wanted to show what all they had.   
  
“It’s possible,  that’s supposed to mean one of my ancestors was a monster or something right? It’s passed down?” I asked to clarify he nodded    
  
“Before we got sealed thing between humans and monsters where pretty peaceful actually, Monsters and human getting married having kids, it wasn’t that strange.  The war did a lot of damage broke up a lot of families.” he mused then shook his head   
  
“Before my time,  Pops remembers it but doesn’t like to talk about it, he was just a kid, he lost a lot of family.” he said trailing off then touched my shoulder

“Hows your chest feelin?” he asked changing topic,  sensing he wasn’t very comfortable I took it and smiled

“Better, still aches but it feels better.” I assured him, assured I was better he then helped change my bandages,  I had more movement but there was a stiff tightness in my chest. I lifted my breast with one hand to get a look at the wound when he removed the bandage scowling

“Damn… Little shits lucky he’s dead.” I muttered annoyed It wasn’t just getting shot, but that was going to leave a hell of a scar!  That kind of Identifying mark was going to be a problem… then again men who usually got that far didn’t survive much longer after so there probably wouldn’t be anyone who could ID me with it.

“Why’d you try so hard to save him?  I know you weren’t just looking out for me back then.” Sans asked as he cleaned away dry blood then recovered the wound and began to wrap the bandage.   
  
“Cause he was just a stupid kid, I didn’t think he needed to die for being stupid.” I said with a sigh   
  
“I’m not a member of the family but I’ve been seen with Lucian enough by his people, Us being friends isn’t a secret, we grew up together, but some of the newer younger ones don’t really recognize or know me, which is good but also a pain when crap like that happens.  The fact he had a gun is bothering me though.” I murmured thoughtfully buttoning the shirt myself this time as Sans sat back in the chair.

“Oh yeah why?  Didn’t surprise me just another mobster human with a gun.” he said with a shrug   
  
“No, Lucian has pretty strict rules for newbies, to avoid anything like that from happening, Hot heads like that kid who think being part of a family gives them power.  Lucian doesn’t given them guns until they prove they understand they’re part of a whole part of a ‘family’, that includes not just going out and picking fights. That kid didn’t know who you where He picked a fight just because you’re a monster.  That kind of wild behavior if I hadn’t been there, could have destroyed the Zoras, I don’t doubt your family would have lashed back, and hard.” I pointed out at this he nodded beginning to see my point and Lucian's reasoning.

“Now gun store owners in Lucians territory are well aware of this rule they don’t sell to anyone under 30 unless they have a family pin, it’s just a small lapel pin with a fancy Z on it, gettin that pin is like a right of passage.  I know the kid didn’t have one, not with his attitude, so that means he got a gun outside the territory… or someone in the family is acting outside of Lucians control, neither are good options.” I said sighing as I leaned back against the pillows frowning as I studying the creases in the fabric of the canopy.

“You’re pretty worried for not being part of his group.” Sans said mildly I shook my head

“He is still my friend, besides if something stirs up trouble that’s a problem for the neighbourhood and my ma.  The whole reason I do any of this if to give her the best life I can, it’s pointless if she ends up collateral damage in some dumb turf war.” I muttered waving a dismissive hand, I was loyal to Lucian because he was my friend yeah but not to the Zora’s not the way Sans was thinking anyway.  The idea of a possible turf war was pretty nauseating, it was another reason why I wished I could move Ma away, but, she’d always lived in the city she liked where we lived, she was happy, How could I uproot her? Besides, If we moved I wouldn’t have the work to afford a place, doing something mundane like workin as a secretary or a call operator would probably drive me nuts.

“Papyrus told me Don Gaster and my ma agreed to me staying but the more I’m thinking about this the more I don’t think I can, I have to get to Lucian and tell him what happened, If it is someone inside though they’ll know me… shit….”  I sighed rubbing a hand down my face, this was not the kind of mess I needed in my life!

“You can’t do anything the way you are now.” Sans reasoned but when I turned to argue that I was shot in the chest not the legs and could walk just fine he plopped a bony hand on my head like a patient parent to a child.

“Hold it kid.  Look from what I understand Pops has some good regard for Don Zora, I’ll talk to him,  You’re not the only one who'd have problems if there was a turf war, and making a good connection could be in our favour anyway.” he offered all I could do was stare why?  I just didn’t get it why where they all so ready to help me, yeah I got it Sans had some sort of condition but this was getting excessive getting into inter-family politics like this?  If there was really something bad going on …

“Your going to try and help another family?  Why? Papyrus told me about why everyone's so glad I protected you, but this is really beginning to freak me out.” I said frankly  the Skeleton grinned   
  
“I dunno kid,  you caught my interest I wanna help you out… besides,  If you’re feelin like you owe me…” he leaned forward finger sliding under my chin Leaning closer despite myself I could feel my heart hammering,  Playing the wilful seductress was one thing, being the blonde idiot and kissing who ever was easy… b-but here I floundered uncertain 

“You’ve gone all red kid, don’t tell me you’re surprised.” he said softly Lingering close, I could smell the lingering scent of smoke and some kind of cologne I met his eyes  and said the only thing I could think of

“I told you not to call me kid… I…” he chuckled low

“I know, I know, you’re not a kid… trust me, I can see that.” he said shifting so he sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipped and I sank a little closer to him

“I like nicknames, what can I say?” he said softly brushing those wickedly sharp teeth against my lips, My eyes stayed open watching him as his other hand slid up cupping the back of my head gently.  When he murmured my name I shivered weakly Oh shit….

“You know, you can relax.” he said softly, and I did eyes closing I shifting into the kiss,  A healthy grown adult, with an attraction to another healthy grown adult… who was a monster, and who kissed way better than any of those fumbling idiots I’d had to kiss before.   
  
It kind of surprised me how he could kiss me not having lips but he managed  the hand on my chin guided my face to the best angle and when a breathy sound escaped me I could hear him chuckling receptively before his tongue filled my mouth.  Well that was one question answered. Yes the Skeletons had tongues… oh boy did they have tongues.

I moaned again this time a little louder moving to grip one of his arms Taking something for myself for once.  Where was the harm really? We moved so that I was against the pillows him over me the hand on my chin had moved pinning my wrists so I couldn’t explore as he ravished my mouth in ways I didn’t know where possible, was this technique or a monster thing?  He was enjoying as well as far as I could tell breaking only long enough for me to catch my breath before diving in again. My blood was pumping in my ears he curled my fingers around the pillow above my head and I clung for dear life as he kissed me.

His hands held my wrists gently sliding down my arms moving up to hold my breasts squeezing each gently.  With only the soft layer of silk between his fingers and my flesh I could feel the way he teased my Nipples  leaving me panting and eager I wanted more I wanted so much but when his hands slid down gently grasping my side I yelped jolting and almost biting his tongue.  He knew instantly what he’d done and withdrew with several quick apologies.

“Well… t-that was… somethin…” I managed panting not moving I had released the pillow but my arms where still over my head relaxed

“No kidding, are you alright?  I can’t believe I forgot, I wasn’t tryin ta hurt you.” he said quickly his sheepish expression was kind of cute, which is a word I never thought I’d apply to a monster let alone a skeleton with sharp teeth.   
  
“I’m great… I wouldn’t mind doing it again, without the whole sticking a thumb on a gunshot wound part.” I said chuckling,  He grinned apparently glad to see I was more then happy with our kiss, or maybe more his behavior… had he been nervous? I wouldn’t have guessed, then again I suppose it would make sense, I was human after all, and not being racist and being ok with kissing someone from another species were pretty different, maybe he thought I wouldn’t be into it?   
  
Hell I never would have expected to be, but it was surprising how quick that kiss had shown me I was more than happy to.  But not right this second.   
  
“Why don’t you get back to work Casanova, I want to read and rest a bit.  If you’re so determined to keep me here, I’ll need to get enough strength to at least call Lucian kater and explain what I do know.” I said effectively shooing him out, Sans jammed his hands in his pockets and grinned, he chuckled as he left the room with a last parting shot

“See ya Later then Kid.”


	3. Coriander

There was something to be said about being taken care of someone who wasn’t a nurse.  Either Sans or Papyrus popped in frequently over the next two days to talk, or sit and work quietly or even read,  I wondered if it really was to keep me from getting lonely, or, if they liked my company. I kind of hoped it was the latter, sitting and reading quietly or being asked the occasional question on my Opinion of certain Pastas, (I had no idea there were so many different types)  It was... nice. 

Don Gaster had come in a couple of times,  He learned a bit about what I did for Lucian on his own Sans had told him the rest and he’d come to me for clarification.  He also told me he had spoken with Lucian and explained the situation, after all a monster had killed a human in his territory and one of his people,  Something had to be done.

Lucian wanted to see me as soon as possible apparently but also understood injured as I was I needed rest.  Though frankly I was already bored of resting and when I said as much to Sans, and Papyrus, and Gaster, each one had chuckled or laughed then assured me I’d be up and about before long so I might as well enjoy the break.   
  
I liked these guys but they were beginning to get on my nerves!     
  
Didn’t they get how boring it was just laying in bed doing nothing?  Reading was nice yeah but even though it only occupied me for so long.  Besides it wasn’t like I’d been shot in the leg I could obviously walk perfectly fine!, Ok so maybe I needed a bit of support getting to the bathroom but that was just cause I was tired Obviously…  I’d been awake enough to put my foot down on the idea of one of them staying inside the bathroom to ‘help’   
  
“I can wipe my own ass just fine stay out or I’ll be the one shooting next.” I’d snapped, Unfortunately I’m not sure if my threat had been taken seriously or if they had just found it ‘cute’

Jerks

I understood that monster knowledge of the human body was limited and it was interesting reading some of Gasters work.  Correcting some of his misconceptions about how the body worked we talked a bit,   
  
“A lot of this stuff I’ve picked up taking care of ma and from doctors.” I said idly when we had chatted the afternoon before.

“ _ **Oh?  If you find it so interesting why did you not study it?**_ ” he asked curiously I shifted a little sending him a sideways glance  
  
“You monsters are pretty progressive towards how you treat women, Humans aren’t in the same boat, and the money for that kind of an education, we simply didn’t have it.” I explained, Gaster had nodded in understanding  
  
“ ** _There are aspects of human society I still struggle with, treating Women or those of different race as somehow lesser, Expecting large amounts of money for education and medical aide…_** ” he said and had sighed in disappointment.  

“Well what can you do?  Besides schooling like that would have kept me from Ma and taking care of her, so it works out alright.” I said trying to change the subject, social reform wasn’t really my favorite topic, yeah women got a bum rap, but because we were so overlooked I was able to do my job well and without much trouble, so eh.

“ ** _You are a fatalist?  Everything happens for a reason?_** ” he questioned curiously I considered that a moment, was I?  Hrmm no that didn’t seem right so I shook my head

“Not really, I do think somethings are bound happen, and there's nothing we can do, but I also think there are things we can do, so I guess maybe 50/50?  I can’t change society by myself, but the way it is helps me so I work with it. I can make sure terrible people can’t do terrible things, if that means a body or two, I’ll live with that knowing Ma and many others are safe.” I said reasonably he nodded thoughtfully

“Look don’t get me wrong I’d never go out and murder on a rumor, Lucian has to present me with damn good evidence before I’ll take action and even then I’m with the target for a while investigating on my own before I act, We’ve gotten bad info before, rumors, mistakes, Wrong IDs.  We’re only human after all.” I said grinning, at that Gaster had chuckled I’m still not sure how to feel that he finds me so funny even though that isn’t my intention but hey funny was better then him seeing me as a threat so, I’ll take what I can get.

Of course now I was just getting frustrated…

“Look Sans I need to get out of this bed I am losing my mind here.” I said interrupting whatever he was working on for probably the third or fourth time, I’d lost count.

“Ki-... ah, Look I know you’re bored but ya gotta rest… look we managed to arrange for Don Zora to come here and speak with you.  Pops agrees what happened was pretty bad and that it’s important you tell this guy your suspicions.” he said, 

“The last thing we need is a human monster turf war. You helpin me makes things a bit more steady, but I did still kill that kid it makes things awkward.” he explained, I wanted to point out that I knew that, I might not be a member but I understood interfamily politics well enough, then I realised he wasn’t saying it for my benefit he was talking it through himself… was he nervous? Guilty?  He obviously cared about his family Maybe he was worried that his actions had put them in danger or something? But they where a mob family Danger came with the job...   
  
“He also thinks I should apologize for killing the brat. While I don’t think so, Pops word is law.” he said turning in his chair and shrugging, the wood creaked a little as he did.  He wasn’t wearing a jacket or hat today, just a black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks held up with suspenders in a hot red.

“Why do you think he wants you to apologize, it’s not as if you did it at random, he did shoot at you.” I said calmly Sans nodded   
  
“Yeah he did, the little shit…  I dunno Pops said it’s cause I was to rash, I have the controle not to kill him, I could have wounded him.” he said annoyed at that I nodded

“Well then there you go, that’s why you have to apologize,  You have the self control but didn’t use it, Your Dads trying to teach you a lesson.” I said easily Sighing a bit It’s not that I don’t understand especially knowing about Sans situation,  rash actions can have severe consequences, if I hadn’t been there… I scowled thinking about it and decide to change the subject.

“So, Lucian is coming here?” I asked he nodded I glanced down at the overly large shirt I was wearing, it was clean yeah but, it was all I was wearing…  

“W-well then I mean can I have my pants back at least.” I asked Sans nodded moving to a corner where my clothes had been placed by Papyrus neatly laundered and folded.  I had learned that Papyrus while intimidating and ready to kill if he had to, was kind of a homebody. He liked things neat and arranged a certain way, he cooked for them, and he did some home keeping tasks.  Ones that weren’t taken care of by a few lesser monsters who worked for them maintaining the house, I hadn’t seen them, apparently they had been given strict orders to leave me alone.

I had wondered if that was done for my safety… or theirs, but decided ultimately I wasn’t fussed either way, I was despite having helped Sans still largely an unknown in their home, and I could already tell Loyalty ran deep, these servants were just as much under their protection and anyone else in their area. It was kind of refreshing.   
  
Getting dressed was more difficult then I want to admit. Sitting up sent an ache through my whole chest making it feel tight and uncomfortable.  I pushed through it though, for one I wanted to show I could and for two I…

Skeletal hands covered mine on the waistband and Sans leaned close smirking his gold tooth catching the light of the bedside lamp   
  
“Ya’ know, if you need help you can just ask.” he said one hand sliding off mine to my hip and up a bit sliding under the shirt the tips of his fingers felt oddly cool but not unpleasant against my skin.  I hummed softly in contentment, I couldn’t help it.

“You’re not really helping…” I pointed out as the fingers of his other hand had hooked the waistband and where pulling my pants down again.  He smiled shifting forward so I flopped back grinning myself, the playful energy was contagious.

“Well, what can I say, I have more practice at one then the other.” he said with a low chuckle he moved to kiss me again...  A cough at the door caught our attention and Sans jolted up like he’d been burned stepping away and turning to look at his brother, who was standing at the doorway looking more bemused then annoyed.

I wasn’t sure what to make of Sans behavior but I knew I didn’t much care for interruptions to what little pleasure I allowed myself so propping up on my elbows I gave papyrus a bland look.

“Human custom dictates if you catch this sort of thing in action, you just leave it be, maybe quietly close the door...  Unless you want to join in.” I’d tacked on the last part to tease him and was pleased by the rush of red in his face as he fumbled for something to say before growling

“Don Zora will be here shortly I thought perhaps you’d want to told, but if you and my brother are busy.” he said annoyed and maybe a little embarrassed.  Before I could assure him we were done Sans cut in with a fumbled denial.   
  
“I was just helpin her get dressed boss nothin to it, she was just having trouble is all… But, I think she’s got it now so, we should give her some privacy!” he said marching for the door and snagging his brothers arm promptly pulling him from the room and slamming the door.   
  
What the heck was that all about,  it crossed my mind, maybe… maybe he was ashamed to be caught with a human?... was that it?  What an asshole! What a jerk! Oh I was fine to sleep with as long as it was a secret… ohhhh boy was I gonna lay into him, 

Later

For now I had more important business to deal with, so shimmying into my trousers (Which actually was more difficult then I wanted to admit) and making sure the loaned shirt was buttoned and kept me covered I sat up fully wincing and looping an arm around my chest.  Damn, it hurt. I knew it ached a little when I was laying down and moved suddenly, I don’t know if it was just stiff joints, or achy muscles but something was not agreeing with my moving. 

To damn bad.   
  
I looked up as the door opened, Papyrus had opened it and standing there where Don Gaster, and Lucian.  It was a little odd to see lucian dwarfed by the two skeletons, He wasn’t a short man pushing 6’ 3” he cut an intimidating figure.   Very greek he had strong features and thick rich black hair that he had tamed into a slicked back ponytail. On seeing me his eyes softened and he stepped forward quickly

“Well well there you are.  Can you go a day without getting into trouble?” he asked teasingly, an old joke from our childhood.

“What can I say? Have you met everyone?” I asked he nodded but reached out touching my face gently concerned as he looked me in the eye 

_ “Eísai entáxei to fengári mou?” _ His quiet words are slow, He knows I don’t speak it well and I know he needs the reassurance of privacy I nod touching his hand

_ “Nai, eímai mia chará.” _ I replied softly carefully, I’m not good with conjunctions so the words come out more formal then I want but he understands and smiles at me gently before he resumes his position.

“I am relieved to know you are in such good care.” he said standing fully and turning to Gaster with a grateful expression.

“I am thankful for all you have done for her.  While she is not a member of my family she is a dear friend I would have hated to lose her.” he said Gaster nodded lifting a hand as if to reassure Lucian it was no trouble.

“ **_And a valuable asset if I am to understand correctly.  I would be frustrated if I lost someone so useful_ ** .” he said simply as he walked in, Papyrus pulling chairs for the both of them, Lucian cast me a look and I shrugged   
  
“I was in their home and it’s not like they would ever be targets so I told them.” I said simply he sighed and shook his head but sat without a word about it.

“Perhaps you can tell me exactly what happened, I have gotten conflicting reports.” he said I nodded and began to explain how I was at the market, the fight, recognizing the boy as one of his new recruits.  Trying to diffuse the situation, more so when I realised it was the judge the kid had been messing with.

“ **_So my son has a reputation among humans as well?  I hadn’t realised_ ** .” Gaster said with mild interest, Lucian nodded   
  
“To be frank with you, all three of you do, perhaps because your so close to the edge of monster town so you’re seen more.  I am uncertain but certainly everyone in my family should know who you are. I don’t know why he wouldn’t have recognized the judge or at least known not to mess with a skeleton.” Lucian said shaking his head I could see the irritation on his face and the worry, 

“That’s not the biggest problem Lucian.  The kid picked the fight, and he had the gun.” I said redirecting the conversation, to the real issue, Lucian frowned his attention immediately on me again

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the gun was his, you know how it is, that familiarity, he wasn’t sure enough with it, to shoot not enough experience pulling the trigger.   But holding it aiming it? He knew what he was doing, it was comfortable in his hand.” I explained. There were ways to tell these things. The fact that this wasn’t just some gun the kid had found that day and got lucky with was a major concern.

“I see, that is a problem.” he murmured annoyed rubbing a finger on his chin thoughtfully before gesturing me to continue

“There’s not much else, The kid didn’t know me, so my attempts to get him to knock it off didn’t work, I knocked him with a back hand when he pushed and I thought he might have learned his lesson I gave Sans my apologies when I heard a scream. I acted when I saw the gun, he was aiming at Sans, he wanted to shoot him. I don’t know if he knew who he was or if he was just determined to kill a monster but it was Sans he was focused on.” I explained shifting a little fighting the urge to flinch when the  uggg…   
  
“How badly where you hurt?” Lucian asked immediately I blushed faintly I could have lied but I knew the skeletons would just out me anyway so I tried to downplay it instead

“I-it’s not that bad really, I mean I wasn’t even hit in any useful place my legs and arms are fin.” I insisted Lucian scowled 

“Legs and arms?  Since you don’t have a hole in that thick skull of your where you shot in the guts?” he demanded angrily I winced, damn,

“No! No nothing that drastic just my chest that's all.” I said quickly, Lucian flared 

“Are you kidding me?! You were shot in the chest and you’re complaining?! You’re lucky you’re alive, You…  _ Boreíte aperískeptos brat! _ ” I tried to point out he’d lapsed into greek But he held up a quick hand effectively silencing me

“No you listen _anóitos_ , you’re not invincible! No matter how much you pretend you’re untouchable! Look at yourself, you are grey and I can see the pain on your face!” he raged Gaster watched amused as Lucian stood and forced me back against the pillows muttering in greek the whole time.  I felt like a chastised child and foolishly tried to reason with him

“I’m fine, I mean monster have this awesome healing magic Sans said himself it’s just my rib and the entry point left.” I tried he scoffed

“Just the rib you say! Just the entry point!  You were shot in the chest had a bullet in your lung and You try and tell me you’re fine?  You’re lucky you are here and not with me I’d tie you down!” he declared annoyed his accent came out more thickly when he got like this and there was a snap of impatience I recognized from his mother.

“L-lucian really I’ll be ok, I can’t be laid up like this forever. Besides we need to find out wh-” he held up a sharp imperious hand once more cutting me off

“Absolutely not!  We do not need anything, You will rest and I will begin an investigation into how one of my subordinates got a gun without my permission and why he lashed out at a monster.” he said firmly turning to Gaster

“You are certain it is no trouble for her to stay?  I am certain she will not be able to get around you the way she does my own men.” he said which was terribly embarrassing, I didn’t ‘get around’ his mean I just.. Kinda… shoved them out of my way... Gaster shook his head

“No no, she is more then welcome to stay as long as she needs.  She’s been a font of information about human anatomy and I believe my sons enjoy having a human to bounce ideas off of.” he said lightly, Lucian nodded I wanted to speak up, I don’t like being talked around, especially when people where trying to make decisions for me but I knew if I tried to interrupt Lucian would just have another go at me and frankly, I didn’t have the energy.

“Well if you are content to have her remain.” Lucian said extending a hand

“Please know should you find yourself in need the Zora family would be happy to accommodate you in anyway we can.” he said easily, Gaster stood nodding and accepting the hand offered 

“I am grateful I hope our families can work together.” it was interesting to watch but..

“I don’t see why I have to stay in bed… I can walk…” I muttered annoyed the look I got from both men quickly shut me up… 

Damn

 

❀

 

I must have passed out because when I came to it was late in the evening.  The curtains had been opened and the golden evening sun light filled the room with a warm fiery glow.  I groaned softly uggg my chest…

“Oh, hey you’re awake?” Opening my eyes and looking over I spotted Sans at the desk I nodded smiling a moment before remembering what had happened earlier and snubbing him

“You’re an asshole.” I muttered annoyed  he faulted frowning

“What?  Hey where did that come from?” he asked laughing though there was a nervousness to it that gave me the impression he knew exactly where it came from.

“Oh I don’t know maybe the way you jumped away like my vagina grew teeth earlier?  Or how you were desperately trying to convince your brother he hadn’t walked in on anything?” I was irritated and the words came out harsher then I meant but when Sans blushed faintly I knew they had had the desired effect there was shame on those bony features.

“A-ah that well look ya see….”

“No no don’t bother I get it, I’m just a human after all.” I said annoyed

“What?!  Nah nah Kid it’s not that I… nn… Damn…”  he shoved off the chair and stalked over, glaring at me the whole way, irritated I glared right back   
  
“Oh yeah not that huh? Then what the hell is it?” I demanded irritated , 

“It’s not like there are a lot of other options, in fact I really can’t think of anything that would rationalize why your more than happy to fuck me wh-” he shoved me back and began to kiss me forcefully and… and fuck it felt good.  I struggled a moment in earnest I didn’t want to kiss him I was mad!

“You gotta big mouth, but it looks like that shut ya up.” he muttered breaking the kiss both of us panting

“It’s got nothin to do with you bein human or whatever other shit ya got in yer head.  You’re under our protection right now, and you’re still hurt. Those are two lines I’m not supposed to be crossin.” he said at that I frowned

“So you treatin me like a dirty secret was your way of not crossin the line?  That’s not helpin your case any.” I said flatly He flushed indignantly

“It’s not that I don't think of you like that!  That's why I don’t want Papyrus or Pops to think that.” he snapped irritated glancing away he huffed out a breath running a hand down his face he was… embarrassed…  and it was kinda cute

“Oh yeah?... so then what do you think of me?” I asked I had to admit I was curious, I’m not much for compliments but I wanted to know what he was thinking, what prompted him to want to kiss me before?   
  
“You’re a fuckin weirdo.” he said annoyed Making me laugh That was honesty in its purest form alright.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” I pressed, I wasn’t going to let him off easy and the scowl he sent me meant he knew it to.

“Well you took a bullet for me,  you’re not afraid of us, not even Pops, you just... You give as good as you get and well ya got some good ideas… and Papyrus is thrilled to have a human try his food and give him suggestions, Hell even Pops mentioned how refreshin it was to have you around.  It’s weird!” he declared shifting more to glare at me

“And then ya… have to go and be all… pretty…” he muttered under his breath I had to admit I hadn’t expected that last part.

“So Yeah I.. I respect ya, and don’t want anyone thinking this is just some easy lay or somethin…” he muttered annoyed his anger was coming back, it was funny how he tried to bury everything under anger and aggression it was like he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, and thinking about it, Maybe he didn’t, from what I knew and had learned Life underground had been very harsh it had been a kill or be killed world down there, not exactly the kind of place to sit around and talk about feelings

“I’m pretty sure two consenting adults can to whatever the hell they want, don’t cha think?” I pointed out at that he grinned shifting I felt the mattress dip as he climbed further onto the bed swinging a leg up and over so he had me pinned looming over me, 

“Well, that’s true, and since your healin so well.” he murmured leaning down, that playful look gave me shivers, and not the bad kind.  I shifted sliding my hands up his arms appreciating the strength in them, it was funny to think this man was the judge, strong arms where deceiving because I remember how careful he was when he healed me.  He shifted catching my hands with one of his and pinned them over my head again, He certainly liked to pin me down like this, I don’t mind to much to be honest.

“Do you have a bit of a power kink there?” I asked teasingly he shifting a bit grinning 

“What you mean this?  Nah, I gotta make sure your hands are out of the way as I examine you is all, after all, can’t have your hands gettin in the way.” he murmured leaning forward nuzzling my throat. I could feel him graze his teeth over the spot where my neck met my shoulder sending shivers through my whole body.

“Ahh~ God, s-so, Are you going to give me a through exam?” I managed shifting a little more I wanted more I sighed softly gasping sharply as he bit down just enough to break the skin   
  
“Hey! I thought you were supposed to be making me better?” I said moaning softly as he dragged his tongue over his mark chuckling lowly   
  
“I am.. I’m checking your reaction time, you know, reflexes and all that.” he rumbled in my ear chuckling fingers slipping the buttons of my shirt open fingers sliding gently between my breasts pausing at the bandages, there was hesitation, I smiled.

“Let me show you just how much better I am.” I murmured leaning up with a grin, since Lucian had been and gone I wasn’t expecting any interruptions this time.


	4. Tulips of Red

This wasn’t my first time.  Or my second for that matter, I am a healthy woman who can appreciate a healthy man after all.  Though there is something to be said for the stiff feeling of bones on my flesh the faintest scratching like being brushed by smoothed but not polished stone.

One hand is sliding down I can feel his fingers tugging at the waistband of my trousers then moving to cup my ass, his hand is so big.  His teeth part and his tongue slides along my lips coaxing my mouth open as it slithers in he tasted an odd mix of mustard and other spices.  It was delicious. His hand had left my bottom but I barely noticed enjoying the kiss as he fumbled with something then I could feel him wrapping something around my wrists My eyes opened and I looked up realising he's used his tie to bind my hands to the headboard, arching a brow I sent him a look   
  
“Don’t ya trust me?” he asked, smirking as he moved teeth nibbling gently down my throat, never to hard, just light nibbles that sent shivers through me.  I want to speak but can’t seem to find my voice until his teeth faintly grazed a nipple stiff under the soft shirt. I grunted moaning in delight legs shifting slightly god damn…     
  
He pulled away only long enough to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt and slide the hot red suspenders off his shoulders that constant grin of his getting sharper as he looked down at me.  Not a passive flower by any means I lifted my leg sliding my foot up his thigh slowly digging my toes into his pelvis before he snagged my ankle hissing   
  
“Careful there.” he said leaning over letting my ankle go as he kissed me again.  I’m surprised. The few times I had indulged it had been fast, get it done get back to more practical things, but here I didn’t mind savoring the slow pace.  He explored my body with an attention to every little dip and curve caressing and licking and grazing his teeth until not an inch of my skin wasn’t humming with pleasure and expectation.

Maybe it was because before I was always in charge, the slow savored domination had never been a thing.  Admittedly my partner hadn’t minded, but right now beneath him I found I didn’t mind Sans taking the lead, having control.

In his exploration he had steadily undressed himself and me so that when he sat back to admire his work I was stuck hands still bound with only his soft shirt on and that hung open pushed aside to show off my body to him.  Judging by his expression, he appreciated the view. Studying me like a starving man at a buffet trying to decide where to start now he had sampled.

I thought I should be feeling cold, being bare but instead I was warm, not just from the heat coursing through my blood from the arousal but just in general, the rooms air was warm.  I felt those hard bones press against my legs as he held them thumb of his left hand rolling slow circle across my skin as his other hand slid up higher and inwards until with a firm pressure he dragged two fingers firmly up against me drawing out a shuddering gasp that made him chuckle lowly   
  
“Well, would ya look at that, Have I been teasing you to long?” he asked holding those damp fingers out to me, I acted.  Opening my mouth to suck them in, throaty little sounds escaping me as I swirled my tongue around the suddenly tense bones, I wanted in ways I wasn’t used to. His face had gone a little red, his magic dusting a blush across his skull before he pulled his fingers from my mouth his breath coming in harsh drags of air as ran his hand down my body once more pressing those same two fingers to me. He seemed to savour the way I shuddered before he added pressure pressing the two bony digits into me.  I gasped tensing and he paused watching my face there was a pinch of worry and I smiled   
  
“You’re fine, you’re fine, feels good, d-don’t stop.” I gasped out encouragingly, it wasn’t anything he’d done it had simply felt, odd.  Needless to say bones slipping in there felt different to fleshy fingers and I was already so worked up from his foreplay. Satisfied I was alright he pushed his fingers deeper then pulled them out working out a good rhythm that had me rolling my hips to meet him clenching my teeth to stifle noises (we where is his father's home after all)

“God yer georgeus sweetheart.” he growled pleased as his hand worked me to a frenzy, at some point he’d adjusted his hand so his thumb could tease and rub the hard nub of my clit as his fingers plunged deeply almost making me shout, I chocked it back but it was a strain gah! Fuck fuck fuck…

I turned my head biting the pillow to muffle my scream as I came, my whole body shuddering tension releasing as pleasure washed over me.  I could hear the satisfied chuckles as he watched me strain against his fingers my toes curling. Christ that was… that was… Yeah.

I must have mumbled something along those lines because Sans laughed again moving over me pressing his forehead to mine and inhaling deeply.  This was curious, what was he doing? So I asked. Those red Eyelights met my gaze and he shrugged.

“Humans have a scent all their own, the smell you give off when you orgasm is pretty intoxicating.” he purred moving to nuzzle my throat his teeth gently grazing my skin as he snuffled at my neck clearly enjoying whatever the scent was.  It made me curious if humans had unique smells. For now I can’t imagine mine is much different from his since staying here I’m using their bath and soaps.

His hands glide up and down my sides making my already hyper sensitive body quiver with desire, His knee slide between my leg coaxing them open, we’re getting to the part I know best All the foreplay and tenderness is outside my experience, enjoyable but so strange to me.  He bites my neck suddenly making me gasp as he thrusts in at the same time making me feel utterly claimed as I jerked my wrists pulling at the tie I want to cling to hold him, but I can’t and I feel oddly disappointed by that. My disappointment doesn’t last long however as he begins to move. ‘He’ is thick and oddly cool, not unpleasant again, just, different. I whimper faintly as his tongue snakes out to lap at my neck, I know he’s drawn blood this time but I can’t say I mind it.

The movements are smooth, each thrust of his hips met by a roll of my own, he goes deep each time filling me so thickly I’d swear my stomach was bulging if I didn’t know better. It’s an erotic dance, our bodies moving, the speed increasing quickly as that wild need built hotter in both of us, I get the leverage to lean up teeth clamping around his collar bone drawing a shocked yelp from him that made me chuckle, ahh~ so bone could be sensitive.  This was a fantastic discovery as far as I was concerned.

Soon we are reduced to a wild mating there are no words, and frankly they aren’t needed as we ravish each other, well as much as I can with my hands tied.  Perhaps now was a good time to show him just what I can do.

It takes a moment, the knot he’s tied is strong and had been pulled harder from my movement but skilled fingers manage to loosen the silk.  I feel the way his body tenses when my fingers slide down his ribs, the shock on his face as he looks down at me before I grin wickedly and with a strong move roll us.  It’s a bit of a strained he is a big man after all, but I’m no weakling. He stares up at me a moment stunned probably still trying to process what had just happened. Happy to let him think I begin to move riding him eagerly until he forgets to try and think and just grabs my hips to pick up the rhythm between up happy enough with the turn of events now.

I can feel that hot tension humming in my blood again I know it’s coming and the sharp short grunts he’s giving makes me think he’s ready as well I bend over to kiss him lightly but his arms locked around me holding me to him as he holds and deepens the kiss our groans of satisfaction mixing as we peak together locked to each other I didn’t know how the room was suffused in a red glow until Sans told me about it later.

 

⚜

 

I’m not sure how much time passed but when I woke up Sans was still there.  He had rolled up as one arm was holding me close to him while the other was bent under his head.  It was weird. He did a lot of things I simply wasn’t used to, and being here after the fact was just another of those things.  Heck falling asleep together was odd in and of itself for me… I enjoyed it. His face is relaxed while his skull is still grinning the grin is relaxed I just sort of, tell.  Despite myself I reach up fingers tracing the bone curiously i’s sort of like skin, stiffer but not harder, there give there, that must be how he’s able to be so expressive despite being a skeleton.  It’s pretty amazing.

He snuffls, his face screwing up as my finger tickles the bone of his nose hell if I know what it’s called but I pull my hand away and watch his face relax chuckling softly, I wiggle a bit managing to get out of his hold (not an easy feat) moving to the edge of the bed I do the buttons of his shirt and standing wavering slightly my chest aches but it’s nothing like the pain it was before,  I can feel him on my legs still sticky. I needed a shower, and I had to pee too, so leaving him to sleep I wander from the room in just the shirt. It’s so long on me I’m not worried about flashing anyone, but it doesn't even matter as I make it to the bathroom without seeing anyone. Flicking the lock on the door so I can relieve myself and bath in peace. I’m a little tender, admittedly Sans was bigger then I’d had before and those hard firm thrusts had been quiet forceful… but oh so good. 

I languished in the bath savoring the soothing feel of the hot water on aching pleasured muscles before dunking to wash my hair.  I was still submerged when I thought I heard a thumping, Maybe Papyrus? He was such a loud talker I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a loud walker to. Thump thump thump… what the heck? I surface and it’s silent so I shrug and dunk back under the water eyes closed, it’s nice to have a tub I fit in and I’m enjoying it when there's a louder thump and a crash my eyes snapped open as I’m suddenly grabbed and jerked out of the water

“What the hell?!” I gasped sputtering and coughing, the grab had startled me into inhaling bath water I glare up at Papyrus as he stares at me red faced and abruptly turns.

“Y-YOU ARE ALRIGHT THEN?” he asked stumbling as he tried to speak, wait what?

“I’m fine,  or I was, any explanation for smashing down your own bathroom door and assaulting me in the bath?!” I demanded too annoyed to feel even remotely modest.

“tHE DOOR WAS LOCKED AND YOU DID NOT RESPOND TO MY KNOCKING HUMAN!” he declared embarrassment being overtaken by anger as he spoke turning to me, I guess forgetting I was naked because her went a brighter red and turned away again

“Ok so the thumping was you knocking, I did come up but the thumping stopped I assumed you were just walking by.” I reasons he scoffed instantly

“I STOPPED KNOCKING TO LISTEN FOR ANY RESPONSE ALL I HEARD WAS WATER SPLASHING SO I KNOCKED AGAIN, WHEN YOU STILL DIDN’T RESPOND i GREW WO- UH… AHEM… CONCERNED YOU HAD FALLEN, YOU HUMANS ARE VERY DELICATE AFTER ALL.” ah, so that was why he’d grabbed me.  I noticed then the sleeves of his nice suit jacket and shirt are soaked. He hadn’t stopped he had bashed down that door saw me underwater with my eyes closed… and tried to ‘save me…   
  
Damn…

“I’m sorry I worried you Papyrus.” I said relaxing moving to cross my arms on the edge of the tub Hiding my body so he’d be more comfortable

“I TOLD YOU I.. ER… YES WELL HUMAN I… I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY.” he said glancing over he sighed seeing I’d hidden myself before lifting his arms scowling at his wet Jacket he slipped it off and stood hands on his hips glaring at the door.   
  
“THIS IS INCONVENIENT.” he muttered (Yet somehow still loud) annoyed though he was talking to himself I couldn’t help feeling kind of guilty especially since it had happened because he was worried about me.  Man I’m developing all sort of soft spots for these boneheads.

“Look if you can hang a curtain, or stand by the door so I can finish my bath I’ll help you fix it.” I said frankly he huffed out a breath 

“FIX IT? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE’LL SIMPLY REPLACE IT.” he said primly, I felt a tick of muscles in my face

“Why do that when it’s still a perfectly good door, you just need to fix the hinges it’s hardly difficult.” I said lightly I had learned to fix all sorts of things back home since we simply didn’t have the money to just replace what we needed in the beginning.  Now we did from my work but I still preferred to try and fix what I could. The door itself wasn’t damaged Papyrus had simply knocked it off its hinges, the lock might need replacing but I wouldn’t know till I got a look.

“WE MAY HAVE BEEN LOW BEFORE BUT MY FAMILY IS IN A POSITION WHERE WE CAN AFFORD NEW DOORS AND THE LABOUR REQUIRED TO INSTALL IT, IT’S IMPORTANT FOR US AS WEALTHY MONSTERS TO SUPPORT LOCAL BUSINESSES.” he said firmly and for a moment I’m struck mute  I had expected for him to go off on how he was a powerful mobster who didn’t do menial work like fixing a door or to say he was rich enough he could afford to replace it in a flippant dismissive manner.   
  
“I-I think I get that…  Alright I won’t fix it, but can you at least prop it up or something so I can finish?” I asked finally Papyrus colored his whole skull going a bright crimson as he moved plucking up his jacket and the door stepping out and propping the door in place. Not wanting to get caught out naked again Or be a bother to Papyrus who I knew was standing guard at the door because whenever someone walked by he declared 

“THE DOOR IS BROKEN BUT IT IS IN USE!” to whomever it was and I heard footsteps scurrying away. It was kind of funny in a way. Rinsing the last of the shampoo from my hair I climbed out toweled off and dressed before adjusting the door so I could step out towel around my neck I rubbed at my hair looking up At Papyrus with a grin

“Thanks for that, I can pay for the door if you want, since you did that worrying about me.” I offered but the monster simply shook his head then looked up and away from me still blushing, weird.

“THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY HUMAN, WE CAN AFFORD IT AND IT WAS MY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION THAT CAUSED THE MISUNDERSTANDING.” he said I couldn’t help chuckling, it was weird thinking of this big tall monster saying he had an overactive imagination.  But he still wouldn’t look at me

“Have I offended you?” I asked finally on hand on my hip as I stared at him

“WHAT? NO WHY?” he asked, keeping his face turned away

“Becaaauuuussseee~” I said dragging out the word and stepping around him into his vision, “You won’t look at me, and frankly I don’t get why.” I said pointedly He swallowed thickly or at least it sounded like he did, he didn’t really have a throat for me to see moving.

“HUMAN… A-ARE YOU AWARE YOU HAVE… YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR PANTS.” he said.  Wait was that all I scoffed rolling my eyes    
  
“This shirt long enough to be a dress and your worried about pants?  Fine, yes I am aware, I didn’t think it would be a big deal because I was just going to take a bath and go back to bed, I wasn’t really expecting all of this.” I said waving a hand before turning 

“Anyway I’ll remember next time, sorry I offended your delicate sensibilities.” I said striding to ‘my’ room only for Papyrus to grab and spin me pinning me to the wall

“Papyrus… what are you doing?” I asked flatly meeting his long stare he leaned forward in haling slowly and I blushed, ah shit… h-how strong was the smell from that?  Strong enough because he recoiled and sneered

“I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED MORE TASTE FROM A HUMAN WITH SUCH GOOD IDEAS ABOUT PASTA MEALS, BUT IT SEEMS MY BROTHER CAN FELL EVEN HUMAN WOMEN.” he said with an almost disgusted tone. It was a physical struggle not to hit him.  How dare he?!

“Listen here buddy Who I sleep with is my business not yours.  I haven’t been Felled or any other crap.” I snapped he met my glare.

“IT IS MY BUSINESS WHEN MY BROTHER IS INVOLVED.” he insisted and at that I scoffed “Oh is that right?  So what you just stand and watch as he has other girls like a pervert?” I asked He smirked hand flat on the wall behind me as he leaned close and for a moment I felt a rush of purely feminine fear.

“OH NOTHING LIKE THAT, WE SIMPLY SHARE CONQUESTS…WALKING AROUND SO FREELY DRESSED THAT WAY, I SIMPLY WISHED TO HAVE THE FIRST TURN WITH SUCH AN EAG-UNG!” I hit him… crap.

He buckled hit knees hitting the floor as he grasped his abdomen my fist still poised where I had slammed it into his gut clearly winding him he looked up glaring and I saw the glow of red magic as a bone formed I stared him down when suddenly there was a familiar laugh and clapping Papyrus tensed going red and scrambling to his feet as I turned my attention to the Don.

“ **_Well done my dear, it is not many who can say they brought Papyrus to his knees… I would ask you to not be violent against my family however_ ** .” he said calmly, though there was an underlying tone of menace.

“Then I would ask your son learn to watch his mouth, because if he infers I’m a whore again I’m going to do more then punch him.” I said shortly my temper loosened Gaster arched a brow looking to Papyrus

“ **_Is that true?_ ** ” he asked the simple question made the taller skeleton tense I almost thought he’d lie about it, he certainly fumbled his first few words but then again His father would probably know if he had lied, probably some monster magic thing.

“I WAS MERELY SUGGESTING IF SHE WAS SO EAGER TO SLEEP WITH SANS AND SHOW HERSELF OFF SHE WOULDN’T MIND SHARING HERSELF.” he said finally I saw Gasters eye lights narrow and knew that wasn’t a good sign so did Papyrus as he seemed to be fighting not to step back.

“ **_I apologize for my sons crass behavior my dear, but if you would please return to you room for the moment?_ ** ” he said probably as calmly as he could manage I nodded and turned pushing into the room, I was surprised the commotion hadn’t woken Sans, I realised why when I saw the empty bed, ah, he probably had work or something.

My chest was aching...

If anything good came from my bath and this whole incident, None of them had complained that I had walked myself to the bathroom and back without help.  Hopefully that meant I’d get a bit more freedom.

 

⚜

 

It was the afternoon when Gaster entered the room Papyrus stood behind him  one eye closed and bandaged Some one got and ass whoopin… I should probably feel bad, and I did… a little.  I had dressed or well pulled on some pants at least and was lounging on the bed reading on of the books I had been brought pretty well immersed in a murder mystery.

“ **_I thought you might appreciate a chance to sit in the garden.  It’s been almost a week and I imagine you are sick of being trapped inside so long_ ** .” Gaster offered, I smiled nodding sliding the bookmark in place I held the novel up

“Do you mind if I take the book out with me?” I asked,  They were his books after all and some people had rules about them, and while I doubted a crime novel was going to have strict rules I’d rather ask.

“ **_Absolutely, there's a Patio with lounging chairs that I find is perfect for reading in the afternoon_ ** .” Gaster said lightly and gestured for me to follow. Interested I let him lead me through the nice house, man I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than my whole apartment block!  The dark wood with red accentuation is throughout it seems, everything has an antique look but is polished to a mirror shine. The carpets are so thick I can barely hear my footsteps, he leads me down a grand sweeping staircase and through a fine reception room before Papyrus pulled back curtains covering big glass doors and opened them for us.  The garden was a marvel and I couldn’t contain my awe as I stepped out into the warm afternoon sunlight. It felt good after being stuck in bed for so long.

The thick smell of the flowers was enough to make a person giddy and I could hear the trickling of a fountaine somewhere among the plants.

“This is amazing!” I said stepping forward and looking around turning my attention to Gaster I smiled warmly as he nodded looking out at the garden with one of his rare real smiles.

“ **_Thank you, we are quite pleased with it, in fact part of the reason we have such a grand garden…_ ** ” he paused when Papyrus made a strangled noise I glanced back at him confused before returning my attention to Gaster who’s smile had gone wicked

“ **_As I was saying, the reason we have such a grand garden is because as a child Papyrus often lamented how there where only golden, and echo flowers underground, he wanted to see the ones in his books_ ** .” Gaster explained and I smiled 

“That’s so cute, and you did all this for him?” I said amazed Gaster nodded 

“ **_He is my son, I was limited in what I could give them below, now we are here I have worked to help give them the things they dreamed of as children_ ** .” he said with a note in his voice. I might not have really noticed it except my Ma sometimes talked like that it was a kind of loving nostalgia when ever she talked about me as a kid.

“Well I think that's what parents do, I know Ma did her best for me, she sometimes apologizes she couldn’t do more, So I make the best of everything, she gave me a great life.” I said musingly understanding suddenly part of the reason Gaster had said all that was to Embarrass Papyrus, probably as payback for embarrassing me with what he had said.  I accepted it but didn’t dig into it.

“ **_Your mother raised you on her own yes?_ ** ” he questioned beginning to walk again I followed along easily, I find Gaster is easy to talk to, he sort of reminds me of Lucian in a way, maybe a bit more aggressive but when he talks with people he listens to what they have to say, he doesn't treat anyone like they are beneath him.

“Yep, Almost from the beginning really I have some vague memories of my Pops but nothing to really tell me who he is, Ma has photos and she tells me about it but as far as I’m concerned, it's always just been us.” I said shrugging

“ **_I am surprised she didn’t ever remarry she seemed like a very intelligent woman when I visited_ ** .” Gaster commented lightly I shrugged again

“I can’t say I know she did date a couple times but she never seemed very enthusiastic, I think after all this time she’s just still in love with Pops,  I don’t push anything and especially now she’s sick, I just do my best to make her life as comfortable as I can, I try not to worry her, you know.” I explained Gaster nodded

“ **_I imagine she worries anyway, since you are her only child_ ** .” he said I nodded in agreement, couldn’t help that but I did what I could to make her less stressed.  As we walked I was aware of Papyrus walking behind us and through the foliage I saw a few monsters standing security nea black suits standing discreetly among the plants.

“ **_I hope you can forgive my son for his Inappropriate remarks._ ** ” Gaster said suddenly and I smiled nodding

“Of course I can, I couldn’t hold a grudge after hearing all that.” I said glancing back with a smile as Gaster chuckled Papyrus looked away bright red.

“I’m assuming Sans had work?” I asked curiously Gaster nodded

“ **_Yes, for the moment I have him helping Zora since you can’t_ ** .” he said easily, I nodded I don’t think Sans would be as discreet but I don't know, I’ve never seen him in action.  I kind of want to, I want to see what he can do.

“I appreciate everything you have done for me.  Papyrus explained about Sans’ situation, I was getting nervous about just how much you were doing for me.” I admitted, “That I’m on my feet is a great sign I shouldn’t trouble you much longer.” I reassured only to stop as Gaster paused in his walking looking over

“ **_I believe Zora plans for you to stay with us for an extended time following your recovery._ ** ” Gaster explained gesture    
  
“ **_You have information about that shooter, because of your theory of one of his people being involved for the moment Zoras people have been told you were killed when you where shot._ ** ” he explained and I felt a shock of Ice run through my blood t-they had been told I was dead?  That was pretty extreme unless… Lucian had an idea of who the traitor was…

“Well then I guess, I would appreciate your continued courtesy while I’m here.” I said finally, if Lucian had an idea who was acting against him I should be there, that was the whole point, I was outside the family I could do things when his hands were tied… why...

 


	5. Petunia

It had been three days since the whole incident with Papyrus.  After the turn around the gardens Gaster had shown me to a nice shaded spot near a charming pond where I could read and relax.  Fresh air was good but it didn’t help with the worst of the cooped up feelings I had. I didn’t like being shut away, the sense of Cabin fever was going to drive me nuts before lng I’m sure of it.  
  
In those three days I hadn’t seen Sans either, I wasn’t too worried thought Gaster said he was working a job for Lucian, Some of my jobs had taken a month or more to complete so a few days wasn’t a concern.  The day after our little ‘fight’ Papyrus had come to my room and after some stumbling had asked about Pastas, and frankly I was happy to talk to him, the fact was, I didn’t hate the guy. Yeah he pissed me off with what he had said but that had been handled and so carrying it was pointless.   
  
I sighed, setting aside the book I was reading. Well not reading considering for the last little while I had reread the same sentence like four times and still couldn’t remember what it said.  I sat up elbow on my knee chin in hand watching the water of the pond, the weather was nice warm enough that bugs skimmed the surface only to be occasionally snapped up by some of the biggest damn goldfish I’d ever seen.  It was pretty impressive to be honest I never knew the things could get so big. Their scales shimmered under the water's surface in orange and white it was calming in a way to just watch them swim around when suddenly something blocked my vision.

“Guess who?” the grumbling growl was obvious but I hummed thoughtfully

“I dunno… I mean, this fingers are too big to be Papyrus, and I’d see through the Holes in Gasters Hands… But goodness who else lives here?  No one I’ve seen the last couple of days.” I teased Laughing as the hands fell away Sans dropping on the foot end of the lounger and dropping his head on my lap sighing  
  
“That’s cruel of ya Doll I get worked to the bone and Ya can’t even remember me?” he whined with mock hurt making me laugh, I can’t help it these bone boys are funny I’m enjoying my time here more then I imagined even if I was getting a bit stir crazy.

“Hard work huh? What was the job?” I asked Sans sighed and explained, Lucian had a lead on a group of human traffickers, they were shipping young girls out to europe for a very tidy profit… Very young girls.  Lucian hated sex trafficking but the Young ones? Oh he really hated that, I knew he was looking into something but hadn’t realised he’d been that close to a lead, if I hadn’t gotten hurt this would have been my hit.

“You cleared it?”  I asked gently stroking a hand over his skull he was big but he didn’t crush me the way he draped across my lower half, I had leaned back on the chair and his head rested on my belly as we spoke.

“Yeah, Managed to witness a grab and followed them to the shipping  kept an eye out, but the top guy didn’t come out until right before shipping for the last details.  Once I had him I took ‘em all out, Kids are bein taken home.” he said scowling 

“I dunno how people do that… Humans aren’t like monsters yeah but doing shit like that to kids… fuckin sick.” he muttered angrily I smiled faintly

“It is… that's why I do what I do,   trust there were no survivors?” I asked calmly he blinked looking p at me with unmistakable surprise

“What?  You don’t honestly think I’d ever show mercy to a bunch of Bastards selling children off as sex slaves do you?  As far as I’m concerned animals like that need to be put down immediately… they don’t learn lessons, they just learn to cover themselves better next time.” I said never taking my gaze from those red pinpricks in his eyes, he grinned chuckling, I could feel the rumble of his laughter and it was nice.  Weird ‘d only slept with him, but I found now laing here with him I’d missed his company, He was good conversation. I sure as hell couldn’t say stuff like that around Ma.

“Nah I guess You’re right I shouldn’t be surprised since this was only my job ‘cause o your health but.. Dunno Guess I didn’t expect it.” he said relaxing, I sighed letting my eyes close as we savored the warmth of the afternoon, and not having any demands weighing on either of us.  I am more than a little surprised by how relaxed I feel around Sans, I just feel… comfortable, he must feel the same because he seems to go boneless as he rests on me (Well in a figurative way.)

“So… How ya been here?  Must be feelin better if pops let you out without boss over yer shoulder.” Sans drawled in a lazy way I shrugged eyes closed I kind of like the way my skin tingles in the sunlight, though I know if I’m not careful I’ll burn I’ll move in a bit.  
  
“Been good… quiet… You must have left while I was in the bath… had an… interesting conversation with Papyrus after he ripped me out of the bath.” I said laughing Sans looked up at me surprised so I proceeded to explain the odd sounds and how his brother had knocked down the door to make sure I wasn’t drowning   
  
“It was kinda sweet you know the way he’s pretending he wasn’t worried… That probably why I pulled my punch a bit when he called me a whore.” I said lightly, though the sudden tension in his brother made me acutely aware Sans had not been informed of anything that had happened.   
  
“He did what now?” he asked slowly his eye lights gone.  I’m not in the mood for this. I like the bed domination that was nice but I’m not playing damsel to some alpha male so I instantly shove a hand forward pushing at his face making him sputter.

“Relax, we settled it… I guess the smell of sex is stronger for monster, he caught a wiff of us and made some smart ass comment I already forgot cause it was stupid, so I slugged him,  Gaster walked on us right in that moment I told him what happened and I’m pretty sure He also Kicked Paps Ass cause next time I saw him he was sportin some big bandages so chill.” I said sternly Sans scowled grumbling

“But… he lay a hand on you?” he asked pouting as if he was mad he couldn’t jump to my defence… God damn it why did these two have to be so adorable….

“Only to pull me out of the bath when he thought I was drowning.  Sans don’t get upset, Honestly I think he was just trying to, I dunno, put himself back where he thinks he should be.  Bigger than me.” I explained. Sans arched a brow looking up at me curiously 

“Oh yeah how's that?”

“Ok Well this is how I thought about it, Papyrus is a guy always cool and in control right?  You’re all powerful monster so he can’t afford to show weakness at any time right?” I said Sans nodded silently encouraging me to continue.  
  
“Well Finding out he was worried enough about me a human, to break down a door must have been startling to a guy who doesn't like to lose his cool right?  Then having me brush it off as no issue, He must have felt like I’d tipped a balance. He was trying to put me back in what he thought was my place. By asking for sex, By calling me eager and making his insinuations, If I had acted on them it would have been fine because then I would have no meaning, he could reassure himself it wasn’t me he was worried about but a guest in his fathers home, Ya follow me?” I asked Sans frowned thoughtfully and nodded

“Yeah… that makes sense actually.  The first few years after G left the Dreemurs weren’t easy by any means, Paps got a lot more protective because I wasn’t as careful as I shoulda been.  I almost took some bad hits.” he admitted crossing his arms on my belly and looking up at me watching my face

“So G kicked his ass huh?” he asked after a long silence I chuckled nodding   
  
“I’m going to assume so, but he made me go to bed so I didn’t get to see it, but when I told him what happened He seemed pretty pissed.” I explained, Sans chuckled nodding and closing his eyes

“Sounds about right, G’s a bit of a stickler for old traditions in some things and a guest in the house is treated with respect, period.” he grumbled out sounding half asleep I chuckled petting the curve of his skull in long slow strokes   
  
“Maybe but I’ll tell you what I never feel prouder than when someone powerful Like Your Don compliments my work.” I said with a laugh Sans smirked   
  
“Oh yeah? You did say you socked the boss right?  You wind him?”

“Better took him to a knee.”  Sans shifted looking up surprised before busting out in a deep belly laugh that almost made him roll of the lounger  
  
“Damn I’m sad I missed it, I bet he took that well.” he said between half stifled chuckles I pushed a hand through my hair moving it back off my face and nodded   
  
“Oh yeah if a big glowing red bone with a stabby sharp end is an indication, Of course Gaster walked in right at that moment clapping like a boss.” I explained sending Sans into another fit of laughter as he pictured his old man swaggering in ready to kick ass.

“I guess as revenge or repentance He told me Why you guys have sch a big garden.” I said smiling faintly 

“It’s really nice, Lucians got a garden to but nothing like this, I swear you gotta have a sample of every plant in the world here.” I said chuckling weakly Sans nodded

“Probably, G wants us Happy, for me that was books and stars, for Paps it was plants and cookin, there was a lot he feels like he couldn’t give us as kids he works hard to try and make up for it now.” he explained, I nodded before sighing  
  
“This is.. The kind’a thing I want for ma, a big open place that just smells like flowers and grass, the city sounds are muffled here, she could just lay back and read and rest… get everything she needs…” I sighed weakly I’m a little surprised by the words that come out, I don’t like admitting vulnerabilities but how could I hold back when he opened up to me like that?

“I’ve saved a lot so far… But sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever get to that point,  And what happens after, If I get her a house in the burbs… or we move to some small town, then what?  I can’t work in a place like that, and Hell if I’ll ever work as a shop assistant or a phone operator, So… what happens?  I want the best things for her but I just don’t know how to get it… Sounds kinda stupid dosen’t it?” I said weakly Sans shook his head  
  
“Not really, You love yer ma, You want her happy I can respect that, Me and Paps ant G happy to.” he said  I found myself pondering something   
  
“Can I ask… about your mother?  I mean you don’t gotta talk about her or anything just I mean you  talk about Gaster but I don’t think I’ve heard her mentioned or even seen a photo or anything.” I said quickly 

“Nah it’s fine, there's just nothin to say, I never knew her.  Me an paps weren’t born normally even as far as monsters are concerned.  From what I know when G’s talked about it She did when monsters were first locked underground,  She hadn’t been the healthiest and losin the light killed her I guess, G kept her dust with him, and after working for the Dreemurrs and gettin access to a more sophisticated lab he decided to make her one dream a reality, She wanted kids… So he made me, and when I remained stable after a few years he made Papyrus usin’ her dust and fragments of his SOUL.” he explained, it was terrifying and amazing to imagine the amount of power that must have taken.  
  
“Do you look like her?  I mean Papyrus really takes after Gaster.” I said he chuckled 

"Nah but I guess I look like her bro so I’m definitely her kid.  G says she was sort of between paps and me, shorter but thin as a rail, Delicates a word he uses a lot if he talks about her, but he doesn't do that much really especially now we’re back above ground and, I don’t like pushin it.” he admitted and I nod, Losing his wife, then making children with her remains so she could achieve her dream even if she couldn’t live to see it  
  
“He must have loved her very much…  shouldn’t be surprised, He loves you and Your brother a lot to, that’s obvious to anyone.” I said musingly, Sans smiled nodding and scratching his cheek was he embarrassed?   
  
“Yeah I guess…” he mumbled softly resting his head against my belly again so I relaxed back, the more I learned about this little family the more I was growing to care about it… I wasn’t sure how to think about it.  I liked being with sans, I liked teasing Papyrus, I liked talking to Gaster, I can’t help hoping, when this whole thing with The Zora Mole is settled… maybe, Maybe we can still be friends. I can’t help thinking that I’d like that a lot.

“I think.” I said after a long moment of silence feeling Sans shift I know he’s listening I open my eyes to stare up at the sky hand stroking his skull  
  
“I think you’re dad is really happy because he has you two.” I said letting my eyes close once I had said what was on my mind, It was easy to fall asleep with him warm weight on me,  I felt the way he seemed to thoughtfully tap the lounge chair before turning his face into my belly and mumbled what might have been a ‘thank you’.

 

❀

 

I don’t know how long we slept for  just know when I woke up I was back in the house I’d been placed on top of the covers and left in my clothes but my shoes had been pulled off.  A sock was half pulled but it was like who ever had started had given up. I sat up rubbing at my eyes My face felt a bit tender, Oops, Probably had a bit of a sunburn, My bad…

“Ah, hey You awake?” I roll over to look to the door Sans stood holding a tray of food looking awkward, I nod moving to sit up feeling stiff but way better than I had in days.  
  
“Yeah, Thanks for bringing me in… what time is it?” I asked unable to find a clock He grinned settling the tray on my lap   
  
“Heh, Late, Your skin was going pink so I brought you in, it’s dark out now eight maybe eight thirty?” he said thoughtfully sitting by my feet as I tucked into the meal, it was a really nice creamy pasta with bacon and chicken and, not to sound like a pig but I LOVE bacon.

“This here pink, It’s called a sunburn, it’s what happens if your out in sunlight for to long, I’m guessing that's not a monster thing?” I asked curiously Sans shook his head  
  
“Not that I know of so the sun hurts humans?” he said surprised I nodded   
  
“Yeah I’m not an expert but it has to do with the way the light heats the skin? It cooks you if your not careful, some people like to lay out because the light can darken the skin and they think it looks good, or because they work outside all day they get some color on ‘em to.” I explained Sans nodded   
  
“But think about it, you leave meat in the oven to long eventually  it burns right?” he nods then frowned   
  
“But you didn’t go dark your just pink.” he said I nodded   
  
“Yeah well some people, Like me, our skin is so naturally pale, We skip over browning and just go right into the burn, My face isn’t tender t just stings a tiny bit so ‘m not to badly burnt, The sun must of changed or you brought me in before it got bad… Normally I’m more careful but, well… we fell asleep.” I said with a laugh Sans nodded seeming impressed

“Ya seem like an expert to me, I didn’t know any o that.” he said grinning I shrugged I could feel myself blushing I hope the pink of the burn hides it I’m not a blusher...  
  
“From my reading really learning the best ways to help ma... “ I muttered tapping the side of the plate with my fork Sans watched me a moment silently before shifting a bit   
  
“Can I ask a question? It’s been buggin me since earlier.”  I look up smiled happy to change the subject

“Huh Yeah sure, what do ya wanna know?” I asked He shifted he seemed like he wasn’t sure how he wanted to ask his question before letting out a breath

“W…. why didn’t you take him up on his offer?” he asked  for a moment I’m not sure I understand… or rather I do, but I hope I don’t….  
  
“I don’t know what you mean…” I said My expression must have change because when he looked at me he floundered a bit but I wasn’t about to let him back track I arched a brow

“Why didn’t you sleep with the boss?” he asked finally I sighed shifting and passing the tray to him calmly

“I need you to get out, or I’m going to do something you might not survive.” I said it is a sharp strict control I have over my temper right now.

“W-what… Why? It’s not an unreasonable question I me-” he was muffled by the pillow that hit his face, it was the only thing I could do that wouldn’t damage him. Damn his fucking 1 HP.

“Out… Now you son of a bitch, How dare you, How dare you ask me that… What the fuck is wrong with you do I just look like a whore to you?  Do you think I’m easy? Or is it cause I’m a woman you just assume I’m going to fuck who ever offers… HUH?!” I demanded Oh I’m pissed and the struggle not to lash out is very real.

“N-no it’s not like that it’s just…”

“Just what?  I fail to see any other reason to ask that kind of question except that you think I’m some easy ride.” I said

“I can’t get a read on you I-I don’t know I mean… I…” 

“Just get out, I am on a very fine thread of control right now… OUT!”  I Bellowed the last word when he didn’t seem inclined to move, He jolted and headed for the door seeming stunned  
  
“L-look I.. I’m… sorry…” he said weakly before shutting the door behind him, I huff out a breath crossing my arms as I turn my back on the door… Couldn’t get a read on me huh?  Well of course he couldn’t… I was a blank slate, it’s what made me so good at what I do, I could be anything I could be anyone… I was a blank slate, I was no one… and for once I hated it so much.


End file.
